Room Service
by thetigersbride
Summary: Jeff Hardy orders room service and gets a little more than he bargained for. Jeff Hardy Smut.


Jeff Hardy was bored stiff, another night in another hotel room with nothing to do but watch pay-per-view porn and order obscene amounts of room service both at the expense of the WWE.

There was a loud and fake moan from the tv, he'd stop watching 'Lesbian Babes Alone 3' twenty minutes ago, it was exactly the same as 'Lesbian Babes Alone' and 'Lesbian Babes Alone 2' and he hadn't exactly enjoyed either of those.  
>Jeff sighed and flicked though the room service menu again, he'd already had half of it this evening, there were dirty plates piled up on the table.<p>

'I've not had desert yet,' Jeff mused, flicking to the back page of the menu.

Chocolate cake, apple pie, treacle tart, baked Alaska and ice cream.  
>Jeff lifted the phone from the bedside table and hit 1, it rang for a few moments before it was answered.<p>

'Hello, room service what can I get you?' a sweet, feminine voice inquired.

'Can I get a double scoop of chocolate ice cream with all the trimmings?'

'Uh-huh, sure you can, what room is it?' the woman asked.

'173,' Jeff replied, sitting up and looking for a pair of boxers to put on.

'That'll be about 5 minutes, sir,'

'Awesome,' Jeff placed the phone back on the cradle and niftily grabbed a pair of boxers from the floor with his toes, he slipped them up his toned legs and sat on the edge of the bed to wait for his desert.

There was a gentle knock on the door, Jeff leapt up and yanked the door open, he was expecting to see the same guy that had been delivering his food all evening but instead waiting there was a sweet smile was a 5 foot nothing, curvy red head with bright green eyes.

'Double chocolate scoop?' she said with a grin.

'Oh yes please,' Jeff replied, just as he finished there was another very loud moan from the tv, the red head raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow.

'Enjoying out pay-per-view service?' she asked with a sly smirk as she handed him the icy cold bowl.

'Not really, I'm just not buying in to, the acting is terrible and the story line is completely unbelievable,' Jeff replied with a comical roll of his eyes.

'Well, you know, Mr Hardy, if you're looking for something a little more realistic I could probably help you out,' she offered with a smile and a raise of her eyebrow.

Jeff knew exactly what she was offering, there was a hot rush toward his crotch, a real woman, with curves and hollows, soft and warm, Jeff nibbled on his lip and shifted his weight from foot to foot. Her face never faltered despite what must have come across as reluctance.

'Going once…' she said.

Jeff stepped to one side, opening up the door way for Red Head to stride inside, she stood in the middle of the room, looking around and taking in her surroundings.

She looked over at the tv where a steaming lesbian scene was going on, she rolled her eyes and turned them to Jeff.

'This one's terrible isn't it?' she asked with a smirk.

'Just awful,' Jeff replied breathlessly.

'There are a few things you should know,' she said, fingers starting to play with the buttons at the bottom of her baby blue shirt.

'My name is Jaz and I don't do this often,' she said, her voice was quiet and husky, she was charged with sexual tension.

'And by 'often'…' Jeff queried, watching fixated as her slowly popped the buttons of her shirt.

'Never before,' Jaz replied, quickly undoing the last few buttons and tearing the material off her shoulders.

Jeff's breath caught in his throat, her full breasts where just spilling over the top of her deep green lacy bra, the line between her breasts looked like a path way to heaven.

'Why now then?' Jeff asked, forcing his eyes from her chest to her face. She smiled sweetly and took a couple of steps backward, toward the bed.

'It's not every day Jeff Hardy calls and asks for chocolate ice cream and I'm not the kind of girl who passes up an opportunity,' she replied, lowering herself onto the bed. Jaz placed her hands behind her causing her body to stretch out and force her breasts forward; her parted her thighs a little and lowered her chin.

'Now, are you going to join me or shall I just… go solo?' she demanded.

Jeff swallowed hard, there was no missing the bulge in his boxers, he was obviously aroused, Jaz's eyes flicked downward and she licked her plump lips. Jeff couldn't help wondering how good those lips would feel around his cock.  
>Jeff pushed his boxers off, his thick erection stood proud; there was a bead of pre-cum on the tip.<p>

Jaz took a deep breath, he was big, long and thick and ready, she felt a rush of head and moisture between her legs.

'Take your skirt off,' Jeff demanded, taking a step toward her. Jaz fiddled for a few seconds behind her back to unzip the black pencil skirt she was wearing, once undone she slipped it down her legs and let her thighs fall apart.  
>Jeff drank in the sight, she really was lovely from head to toe.<p>

'Would you like to be inside me Jeff?' she asked teasingly, running one hand down her breasts and stomach and slipping a couple of fingers into her underwear.

'Very much,' Jeff muttered under his breath, quickly he moved toward her, his cock was at about eye level; Jeff's intention couldn't have been more obvious.

She smirked and took hold of his thick shaft, Jaz blew gently on the tip, she felt Jeff's cock twitch in her hand.

'Hmm, big boy,' she whispered, taking his tip into her mouth, she started slowly at first, just gently sucking and twirling her tongue around the tip.  
>She began to take him deeper, sucking and licking. Jeff moaned and threaded his fingers through her hair.<p>

'Oh, baby,' he moaned as she began to move faster and faster, concentrating on the tip which was the place that seemed to make him moan the most. His very noise made her wetter, she wanted to be fucked, to be forced and thrown around but she wanted to pleasure Jeff first.

Jeff had to fight the pleasure that Jaz was giving him, too much and he'd cum right now, before they'd even got to the main event but it felt so good he couldn't bring himself to stop her.  
>Her head bobbed up and down, her big green eyes turned upward toward him.<br>Suddenly there was a tightening in him stomach and a rush of heat through his whole body, he grabbed hold of her hair, stopping her moving.

'Careful baby, I don't want to finish too soon,' he muttered, feeling a little silly.

Jaz got the message and shifted back a little, she licked her lips and lent her body back on her elbows.

Jeff took a deep breath and ran his eyes up and down her body, he reached down and grabbed hold of both her thighs, he pushed her backward and opened her legs further. Jeff climbed onto the bed, his knees just on the edge.

He placed his fingers on the small piece of black lace that was separating him from her core, he felt her shudder, her nipples hardened, straining against the tight material of her bra.

Jeff slipped his fingers into the side of her thong and pulled, she cried out as the material bit into her flesh before ripping clean off her, it left red mark on her hips and continued to burn.

Jeff groaned, a low purr that came up from his stomach at sounded from his throat, the soft folds of skin at her core where slick with wetness, her clit was swollen and glinting like a diamond from the soft wetness was a small silver ring that pierced her clitoral hood.

Jeff licked his lips, 'Mmm,' he groaned, lowering his head, he began to kiss the inside of her thighs, the sudden contact sent lightning bolts through Jaz's body, he licked, kisses and nibbled his was right to her core, where is hot breath rolled over her like a summers breeze.  
>She moaned and lifted her hips toward him, Jeff moved back slightly, he knew that anticipation was part of the pleasure.<p>

'Tell me what you want baby?' Jeff whispered.

'Eat me,' she begged, lifting her hips again. Jeff groaned again, his mouth watering, he sighed.

'Seeing as you asked so sweetly,' he muttered, taking a long, slow lick. Jaz moaned, her hands gripping hold of the bed sheets and pulling them, Jeff felt his cock twinge, she was longing to be inside her but he would wait, he what satisfy her want first.  
>Jeff continued to lick and suck at Jaz, the sound of her moans telling him exactly what she liked best, her back arced and her bottom lifted off the bed, Jeff slipped his hands under her cheeks and squeezed the soft flesh.<p>

'Oh fuck, she moaned, her hands letting go of the bed sheets and coming to grope at her breasts, her scratched the pale skin, leaving long red marks down it, Jeff watched as she writhed with desperation.

Finally he decided he couldn't take any more, he had to be inside her, he jumped up onto his knees, grabbing her thighs and yanking her down the bed, her legs wrapped around him, cradling his body again hers, the tip of his cock nudged between the folds of skin before his tip penetrated her entrance.

'Feel good sweetheart?' Jeff asked, running his hand down his chest and grabbing hold of her bra, tugging on the tight material to reveal her hard, pink nipples.

'Mmm, so good,' she moaned in reply.

'That's only a little bit, just imagine how much better it's gonna get,' he growled, pushing more of himself inside her.

Jaz squeezed her eyes shut and bit on her lip as Jeff filled her, Jeff stopped, enjoying the sight of this woman under him.  
>Jaz suddenly became aware Jeff had stopped moving, she opened her eyes and looked into his, he was completely consumed with lust, there was a fine film of sweat on his skin and a pulse was banging in his neck. She raised her body a little, her hands gripping his thighs, with a quick jerk of her arms she pulled Jeff further up the bed and forced his cock as deep as it could go into her, her nails cut into his flesh and she cried out with pleasure.<br>Jeff too moaned and gasped for breath, he fell forward, their chests crashing together, he caught her lips with his for the first time, and he thrust his tongue into her mouth and took her taste of coffee and peppermint into his mouth.

Jeff pounded into her, rough and relentless, she moaned and raked her finger nails down his back, leaving long red welts across Jeff's broad back, he lowered his neck and began to suck and bite her neck as she pounded her.  
>Jaz wrapped her legs around him, crossing her ankles behind his back, tightening herself around him and forcing Jeff's body right onto hers.<p>

'Fuck,' Jaz muttered, digging her nails into his back again.

'Feels good babe?' Jeff asked, sucking on her ear lobe.

'Amazing,' she whispered breathlessly, she brought her ankles from behind his back, changing the penetration, the depth and friction. He moaned, drawing his body up and away from hers a little.  
>Jeff ran his hand down her thigh and moved her so he easily slip her leg onto his shoulder, Jaz cried out at the sudden depth of penetration, he began to hit her g-spot with every movement, her body began to burn white hot, her orgasm started to consume her.<p>

Jeff watched at Jaz became more and more wild, her breasts bounced with every thrust, her moans became more and more desperate and louder, she was close, he could feel her tightening around him, he could feel a knot tightening in his stomach, he wouldn't last much longer, his body was slick with sweat and his heart was pounding like a drum.

'Jaz,' he moaned, pounding into her, 'Cum for me baby,' he moaned, slipping his hand between them and stroking gently at her clit.

Jaz felt her body explode with pleasure; it started from her g-spot and travelled through her whole body, every throbbed with it, her back arced and her eyes squeezed shut, she cried out his name as her body writhed and pulsed.

Jeff felt her tighten around him, much tighter than before, squeezing him, giving him the final push into bliss, Jeff felt his body release, deep inside her, he felt weeks of tension and frustration flowing away from him as his orgasm consumed his body, his breath was knocked out of him for a second as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

He felt his body give up, he fell against Jaz, her soft, warm body cradling him, her arms wrapped around him and her face nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

'Babe,' Jeff whispered, placing kisses in her hair.

'Jazmina?' he whispered, he felt her finger tips running down his spine.

'Uh-hmh?'

'I love it when you surprise me like this,' he said.

'I thought you'd like it, I had to pay the girl on reception $50 to let me bring your food up,' Jaz replied.

Jeff and Jaz had been together for just over a year, she spent most of her time in North Carolina while Jeff travelled around with the WWE but every once in a while she found a way to surprise him, todays little surprise had been the best yet, Jeff had no idea she had the weekend off let alone had plans to come all the way to New York to see him.

'Hmm, you could have just knocked on the door,' he muttered.

'I know, but I thought you'd like the role play element, the naughty hotel worker and pro wrestler who needed a good seeing too…'

Jeff giggled, Jaz started to wrap a strand of Jeff's hair around her finger.

'You gonna come and see me fight tomorrow?' he asked.

'Only if you let me be your naughty nurse afterward,'


End file.
